Unapproachable East
The Unapproachable East is a border region between the northeast Faerûn and east Faerûn. The bounderies are usually defined as Easting Reach (to the west), Sunrise Mountains (to the east), Wizards' Reach (to the south) and the Icerim Mountains (to the north), right up to the Great Glacier. The region sports great adversity; from the scheming Red Wizards of Thay to the boisterous barbarians of Rashemen, it is a place rife with conflict. The region is bordered to the south by the Old Kingdoms, and to the north by the Cold Lands. To the northeast is the Hordelands. Aglarond Aglarond is an autocratic kingdom in the southwesternmost part of the Unapproachable East, with the capital of Velprintalar. It is a peninsula bordered on the west by the Sea of Fallen Stars and Altumbel and on the East by Thar. Most of its land is covered by the Yuirwood. Filled with magic and mystery, it is ruled by one of the most potent spellcaster of the Realms, the Simbul, who also has an affair with the immensely powerful archmage Elminster. On the north are the Dragonjaw Mountains. It is mostly humans who make up the 1.3 million inhabitants, though one third are half-elves and a fair number elves. Aglarond was until recently constantly fending off attacks from Thay, but a recent cease-fire has now led to brisk trade between the two nations . Altumbel Altumbel is a "sub-peninsula"; that is, a peninsula's peninsula, which is located at the western end of the peninsula of Aglarond. Its capital is Spandeliyon, and the inhabitants distrust non-humans, especially elves. It has the reputation of being backward. Economy:Mostly fishing, but piracy is exceptionally high here and may be counted as part of the economy. :(More are found here.) The Great Dale The Great Dale is governed by a druidic hierarchy, under rule of Nentyarch. It is a human land, of 200,000 inhabitants. According to rumors, The Great Dale is the place from which Dalelanders came. Impiltur Impiltur is a kingdom of 1,200,000 inhabitants, mainly humans, but also dwarves and halflings, who are ruled by Queen Sambryl from the capital of Lyrabar. Rashemen Rashemen is a magocratic gynarchy, land of the famous Witches of Rashemen. The 650,000 people of Rashemen are almost all humans. It is ruled from the capital of Immilmar, where the ruler called Iron Lord resides. However, the true power in Rashemen are the witches called hathran. One of the most famous denizens of Rashemen is the ranger Minsc (and his hamster Boo), who journeyed out as the cohort of Dynaheir, a Rashemen witch in training. Note, however, that these NPCs are not cannon, but merely characters of the Baldur's Gate CRPG series. In addition to the witches, Rashemen is also known of its berserker warriors and spirits which protect the land. Thay Thay is the magocracy of the dreaded Red Wizards. It can be considered as the evil pendant of the magocracy of Halruaa, which makes sense, both being practitioners of circle magic. The coastal part of Thay is the Priador. Thay is constantly warring with its neighbors. Thayans are infamous for being slavers, a practice illegal in most of the Heartlands. Thesk Thesk is an oligarchian region consisting of 850,000 people, inhabited by humans, gnomes, and orcs, with no official capital; though the city-state of Phsant commonly fills that role. It is economically dependent on the city-state of Telflamm and Kara-Tur goods shipped from the far east. Ashanath Ashanath is a minor kingdom east to The Great Dale and Thesk, south to Narfell and north to Thay. Despite its fertile lands, it is at present mostly unsettled, with few resemblances of the fallen kingdom of capital city Shandaular, which was destroyed in -946 DR. Telflamm Telflamm is a large city state and a port near Thesk. Its approximately 23,500 inhabitants apparently are under the rule of a "merchant prince", though behind the scene it is The Shadowmasters, a thieves guild, who runs the city. References Further reading * * * *[http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/ex/20030502a&pf=true Unapproachable East, introduction] *Monsters of the Unapproachable East Category:Regions Category:Locations in Northeast Faerûn Category:Locations in East Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations